


“I like you when you’re you”

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, if you guess the movie correctly you get ten points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Gavin and you have a movie night.





	“I like you when you’re you”

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: Fluffy imagine about a movie night with Gavin?

You were rudely awakened from your deep slumber by the sound of something metal hitting the ground and a low voice exclaiming, “fuck me!”

You groaned, body stiff as your hand reached up to rub the sleep out of your eyes. You blinked a few times before your vision cleared up. What time was it? And who the hell was in your home?

Remembering that you had fallen asleep on your couch, shifting your body awkwardly, you slowly sat up. Your nose was still blocked and your head throbbed slightly. Ugh, you hated being sick. You glanced around your small apartment and was surprised to find the one and only Gavin Reed messing around in your kitchen. The pan you assumed he’d dropped just moments earlier was now in his hand as he casually looked at his phone, scrolling furiously.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You croaked, wincing when you realised your sore throat had only gotten worse.

“Making sure you’re not dying,” he replied almost nonchalantly, eyes not leaving the bright screen of his handheld device. “Do you like chicken soup?”

“Yeah, I guess,” you mumbled almost incoherently as you laid back down onto your soft couch, your headache only getting worse. You could vaguely hear Gavin say something but it sounded fluffy and indecipherable as you swiftly drifted back to sleep.

When you came to, the living room looked considerably darker even with your lights on, signalling to you that you’d been out for a while. You felt a little better than before, though your mouth was excruciatingly dry.

You glanced at your TV and noticed that it was playing a familiar old film that brought a smile to your face. Feeling stiffer than before, you attempted to stretch only for your hand to accidentally smack something that was beside you.

“Fuck!” Gavin cried in surprise. Only then did you realise he’d been sitting on the floor in front of the couch. His back leaned against it which meant it was his head that you’d accidentally slapped. Gavin turned around, obviously trying to keep up with his usual tough guy persona but visibly softened when he saw how pale you still looked.

“You okay?” You asked, only feeling slightly bad for hitting him by accident.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He grumbled before reaching a hand over to touch your forehead. “Shit, you’re hot as hell.”

“Thanks.”

“Shut up,” Gavin clicked his teeth. You could see the ghost of a smile on his face. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, and thirsty, too.”

Gavin hummed in response before standing up and walking over to your kitchen. As he prepared your food, you glanced at the clock you had in your living room.

11 PM

Your eyes widened in surprise, “shit! It’s really late, don’t you have work tomorrow morning?” You asked before you could stop yourself.

“Nah, I’m taking tomorrow off.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. A day off? Gavin Reed? He never took days off, even when  _he_  was sick. You remember the last time he took a day off, you had to force him to since he was basically dying from the flu.

Normally, you would’ve questioned him further but before you could even think about what you wanted to say, you were interrupted by Gavin shoving a bowl of hot soup in your face. Silently, you reached up to take the bowl in your hands but hissed when it felt far too hot to touch.

Gavin groaned dramatically as you smiled at him sheepishly.

“Scoot over,” he demanded before sitting down beside you after you’d made enough space on the couch for him. “Drink,” he demanded again as he brought the spoon up to your lips. As you carefully sipped on the hot soup, you prayed internally that you weren’t blushing as much as you thought you were. 

The next half an hour passed by in almost complete silence between the two of you as he continued to feed you slowly while both of you half-heartedly watched the movie. Even though he was doing something so sweet and gentle, it was obvious he still tried to keep up his tough guy persona.

“Y’know,” you said, after swallowing your nth spoonful of chicken soup, “you don’t have to pretend in front of me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gavin replied gruffly, his eyes locked onto the almost empty bowl in his hands.

“Don’t bullshit me, Reed,” you lightly punched his shoulder, “you know what I’m talking about.”

No response.

You decided not to speak any further, opting to instead place your attention solely on the film playing on your TV.

_“I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off… Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr Rogers?”_

_“Uh, no, Mr Johnson…”_

Your head snapped to the side when you heard Gavin let out what sounded like a snort and a cough at the same time. He continued to cough as what was an obvious excuse to cover his mouth. He was smiling.

“You’re a total dweeb,” you teased, a smile of your own forming on your face. His eyes darted over to meet yours, one hand still covering his mouth as the other precariously held your bowl of soup. The tips of his ears were tinted with the lightest shade of red.

You proceeded to take the bowl from his hand before placing it on your coffee table. When you looked back at him, his hands were resting rather awkwardly on his lap as he continued to look at you. It was clear Gavin was no longer putting up his usual display of confidence, judging from how he hadn’t made any snarky remark towards you yet.

_“Is that for real?”_

_“You wanna come over sometime?”_

_“That’s bullshit. It’s all part of your image, I don’t believe a word of it.”_

The dialogue from the movie was awfully loud and clear as it contrasted against the silence that hung between Gavin and you. It was the first time, you realised, that you had the chance to really look at him. As much as he was an asshole most of the time, you couldn’t deny the fact that he was pretty attractive, especially now since he seemed truly relaxed albeit slightly awkward.

It was clear he was intent on not speaking so you decided that you had to instead. You took in what was supposed to be a deep breath through your stuffy nose and opened your mouth only for no words to escape past your lips.

What did you want to say?

You felt a blush rise up to your cheeks. You knew what you wanted to say but suddenly lost every ounce of confidence in your body.

Gavin’d noticed your hesitation and looked almost… disappointed.

_“How do you know where Vernon went?”_

_“I don’t…”_

_“Well then, how do you know when he’ll be back?”_

_“I don’t…being bad feels pretty good, huh?”_

“I like it when you’re being dweebish,” you spoke before thinking, you felt your cheeks heat up even more. “I mean— not exactly but— y’know…”

Gavin remained silent, though his cheeks had, too, turned rather red. He simply stared at you as if silently urging you to say more, to put at ease whatever was bothering his mind.

“You may feel as though you need to put on a facade outside but—“ you continued, voice trembling ever so slightly as your heart raced within your chest. You had no idea what you were doing. “— but when you’re with me, you don’t have to pretend because I…”

_“We’re dead!”_

_“No, just me!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!”_

“… I like you when you’re you—“ Gavin interrupted your confession with a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of your neck as his arms locked themselves securely around you. Slowly, you returned the hug.

Since you were smaller than the man, your face ended up pressed against his shoulder. You could feel his collarbone against your cheek and how his chest rose and fell as he breathed. 

Gavin smelled of faint cologne and cigarette smoke.

For some reason, he smelled like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 13th August 2018 :)


End file.
